I wish
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: I wrote this story last Christmas but waited until this Christmas to post it. It's kinda weird and based off my 2nd favorite movie It's A Wonderful Life. I'm sure you get the idea now.


I wish...  
  
"Watch where you are going meatball head." Darien said sharply.  
The words hit Serena's chest like a ton of bricks. When he was out of sight Lita asked "Are you OK Serena?"   
"Yeah." Serena sniffed although both she and Lita knew that Darien's words hurt her. "I just wish he would remember."  
"I know Serena." Lita said comfortingly.   
"Lita I don't really feel like going to the arcade today. Um could you tell the others that I don't feel well?" Serena asked.  
"I'm not going to have to tell them. You giving up a trip to the arcade will explain it all." Lita gave Serena a sympathetic smile and nodded "But I will tell them."  
"Thanks Lita." Serena said turning around.  
"You want me to come with you Serena?" Luna asked.  
"No go on ahead with Lita Luna. I would like to have some time to myself." Serena replied petting Luna slightly.  
"OK Serena." Luna said.   
When Serena got home she lay on her bed the tears falling silently. "I wish I had never been born." Serena muttered.  
Suddenly there was a bright light and a tall woman with long dark green hair, a tall staff. "Who, who are you?" Serena stuttered.  
"I'm Sailor Pluto the keeper of time." The woman had a soft voice.  
It wasn't until she said that that Serena noted the scout uniform. "Another scout?" She asked.  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"How come we have never met you before?" Serena asked.  
"Because I stay at my post at the gates of time." She replied.  
"Why are you here now then?" Serena asked, she was curios about this new scout.  
"Because I heard your wish. And it has been granted." Pluto replied.  
"What? What wish. You mean the one about me never having been born?"   
Pluto nodded "Now you can see what the world would be like if you had never been re-born."  
Serena gasped and stood up "I can really see what it would be like?"  
"Yes you will be able to look unobserved. Also you must know that you did live on the moon kingdom but you have never been reborn." Pluto informed.  
Serena nodded and stood up walking out of her room. "I'm going to go to the arcade to see Andrew."  
  
When Serena was gone Pluto bowed her head "Please make this have been the right decision and help it to show the princess what an impact that she made on everybody's life."  
  
Serena walked into the arcade and the first to people that she saw was Rei and Andrew and Rei was flirting shamelessly with Andrew. Serena walked over to where she could listen closer. Suddenly she saw Mina come into the arcade "Um Rei everyone is at your temple and are waiting to meet with you." Mina said.  
"Shove it Blondie." Rei replied.  
Mina gasped "You such a bitch." Serena watched in astonishment as the scene unfolded and she watched Andrew retreat. "You better come now."  
"Or what you'll use you measly powers on me?" Rei asked.  
"I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts and you will do what I tell you and if I tell you to jump you say how high?" Mina said getting up in Rei's face.  
"Like hell." Rei said.  
Serena gasped she had never heard her friends fight like this. She wanted to know why they were fighting.   
Serena followed both of her angry friends to the temple where the group was assembled. Amy was reading a book in one corner, Lita was in another and even Luna and Artemis were sitting at opposite ends of the room. What had happened to make the scouts hate each other so much.  
"Can we hurry up with this meeting I have better things to be doing." Ami was saying not even looking up from her book.  
"Yeah I mean why are we even here. We are all risking our necks. I mean why can't the world defend themselves. Even with our powers we can save the world and if Queen Beryl found out our true identities we would all be killed." Lita said.  
"Being a Sailor Scout isn't worth it." Rei stated.  
Serena couldn't stand it anymore and walked away from the temple. "What's wrong with them? They never would give up this easily and let Beryl take over the world." Serena asked aloud.  
  
Sailor Pluto could here every word that Serena said. 'She still doesn't get it.' She shook her head.  
  
Serena heard a scream and she rushed towards where it was and she saw him. The man that she truly loved as Prince Darien. And, Serena did a double take, sucking the energy out of all the people in the park. "What's he doing? And where are the scouts. I heard the scream they had to have heard it too."   
Suddenly she saw them all arrive. Attacking haphazardly not working together like they always did. Serena wanted to rush over to Ami when she saw her get hit with a giant bolt of energy but she knew that one of the other girls would and it wouldn't matter Ami wouldn't see her. So Serena waited until one of the scouts rushed over to help Amy but no one did.   
Serena shook her head and felt the tears rushing down. She would find Molly, Molly couldn't have changed all that much. But she looked around for hours and couldn't find her. "Sailor Pluto!" Serena called.  
Suddenly the tall keeper of time appeared "Yes?"   
"Where is my friend Molly."  
Suddenly Sailor Pluto stamped her staff and they appeared in a cemetery "Why are we here?" Serena asked almost afraid of the answer.  
"All those times that the negaverse tried to take Molly's energy the scouts didn't bother to try to help her and one day it was just to much and she died. No one was there, no one really cared anyway. Her mother died when her store was taken over by a youma."  
"But I was there and I saved Molly her mother and all the other woman in the store." Serena said defensively.  
Sailor Pluto shook her head sadly "But you were't there. You haven't been born. And none of the scouts even knew about their destiny's then. Everyone in that store died that day, except Molly. Molly had to go on without her mother and without a friend in the world."  
"Melvin would have been there for her." Serena protested. When Sailor Pluto shook her head Serena said "Take me to Melvin then."  
Serena found herself in a dark alley and she saw who she assumed was Melvin had a wad of money to a man who in exchange handed him a bag. "Drugs?" Serena asked "But why Melvin?"  
"No one was there to be kind to him and that was the road that he took." Sailor Pluto said.  
"I want to see Andrew." Serena said.  
Serena found herself again in the Crown Arcade and she saw Andrew sitting at the counter looking bored. She saw a young girl, about 7 walk up to him and say "Um that game took my money."   
"Sorry nothing I can do about it." Andrew replied causing Serena to gasp. She could remember the countless time that Andrew had given Serena a quarter to make up for the money that the game had taken.   
"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Serena exclaimed.  
"You don't get it yet do you?" Sailor Pluto said. This girl may be her princess but she was getting extremely annoyed now. "You don't get everything that you see?"  
"I see that the scouts refuse to talk to each other let alone try to save the world. I see that Darien is on the evil side. I see that my best friend is dead because the scouts didn't bother to save her in time. I see that Andrew is a jerk. I see...I see one of the sweetest guys I know doing drugs. What is wrong with every one?" Serena's lower lip began to tremble.  
"That let me explain it all to you." Sailor Pluto said "You are the glue that holds everyone together. Without a princess to protect the scouts don't see a point in fighting a losing battle. The prince doesn't have a reason to be strong and fight off the negative energy that is invading his heart. Molly gave up, no one was there for her to turn to. Andrew doesn't have someone to make him smile even on some of the dullest days. And Melvin, you are one of his only friends and without friends you have nothing. Don't you see princess you have effected so many people and without you this world would be on that isn't worth fighting for."  
"But...But." Serena stuttered. "I want to go back." Serena cried. "I want my life back."  
  
Serena jolted awake "What a weird dream." She thought to herself.  



End file.
